Dark fearies AI FUYU SAKU
by Soranori77
Summary: It all started when Hojo asked Vincent back to his lab and terrible things happen and can not awaken from his slumber until the crystal flashes and a handsome young men is there when he awakens…SephirothxVincent and more characters to come…Smex in future
1. Chapter 1 awakening

It all started when Hojo asked Vincent back to his lab and terrible things happen and can not awaken from his slumber until the crystal flashes and a handsome young men is there when he awakens…SephirothxVincent and more characters to come…lemon and romance

this is my first fanfic so please review ^^

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER'S~!

Even though I wished I did =3

* * *

_**Dark Fairies**_

In the world of Homerico a fairy prince named Vincent and his father the king Grimoire. Everything was peaceful the forest where the kingdom was located had beautiful towns and people, Ceremonies and parades where part of the tradition for the forest goddess.

One day on Vincent's travel to the science department in the kingdom, the research to find a Crystal that would keep the energy and life support flowing through the towns and kingdom, Vincent was stopped by one of the Scientist Hojo "excuse me my lord but would you follow me to my lab?" the raven haired Prince nodded and proceeded to follow the Scientist. "What did you want to see me about?" the prince asked while walking ahead to one of the steel table's.

"It's about the Celestial Crystal it has a reaction to your body" the older Fairy explained while approaching the Prince "you have found it? …What do you mean reacts to my body?" asked Vincent while trying to move away from the advancing man in front of him while the Scientist had a wide grin on his face while holding a fragment of the Crystal in his left hand.

"But of course it would react to your body, your nobility has a long line of power beyond any creature or Fairy. But I want to see your power your beauty of the line of the royal Valentine's" the Scientist exclaimed to himself, the Prince's heart began to fasten and grow fear with in him "have you gone mad Hojo?" questioned the raven hair fairy as he was cornered into the lab between a tank and a lab table. Hojo pulled out a syringe "Hold still young prince…this will only hurt a little" with that the mad scientist thrust his arm at Vincent and drove it into his neck.

Vincent Stumbled past Hojo trying to make an escape and to notify his father of what the older man was going to do, but his vision began to dimming and grow black "it's useless the drug is already taking affect and you will not it far enough to any soldier's or your dear father" chuckled the ponytail scientist. Now slowly losing his feeting the prince fell to the ground in the door entry and crawly and looking around for anyone but it didn't help seeming that his vision was now black, before his whole body went limp Vincent cried out "FATHER!!" with that bit of strength he fell into a deep slumber and the Scientist slowly pulled the sleeping fairy prince into the lab where his experiment began.

Meanwhile the king Grimoire was awaiting his son to arrive from the science's department when one of the maid's came running into the throne room where the king was pacing "My lord! I have some news for you and I think you might want to hear them now before it's to late!" announced the frantic maid. Grimoire face turn into worry when the maid told him what had happen when she was cleaning one of the lab's and when it got to the part when she heard the familiar voice of the prince the king ran past the young girl and headed to the Science department to look for his son.

When the king arrived at the lab where the maid had heard his sons scream he burst though that door to find his son lying unconscious and with bloody instruments on a table next to him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" shouted the king while holding a sword to the scientists throat while backed into a wall. "For science and for the Kingdom," replied the mad scientist with a big grin on his face, with that the king through Hojo to the ground "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! WITH YOUR LIFE!" the angered king went to drive his sword into the chest below him "DO IT! YOUR SON WILL NEVER AWAKE! When he does the world around him will have change and you wont be around to see him awake," with what the scientist said the sword was in the scientist chest and pierced his heart.

Grimoire lifted his son and held him close to his heart as tears began to run down his face "I'm sorry Vincent, I couldn't protect you… But when you awake I promise that you will see my face in a painting above your chamber" with that the king carried his son into a place that he had prepared for a event like this for this was a destiny foretold by the forest goddess, he place the young prince into the Celestial Crystal coffin as soon as Vincent was in the whole Crystal glowed "_Here you'll be safe and_ _will not age and your world will change when awake_," said an husked voice in the chamber.

It was the forest goddess Jenova she hovered over Grimoire looking down on the raven hair prince, she made her way down to the King's side and whispered into his ear "my son will be there when he awakes from his long slumber and guide him to view the new and protect him" when she finished the goddess disappeared.

Month's and year's past and Vincent's father past away and the kingdom without a king or an hair to the throne the place became abounded and thought to be haunted but a young man stood in the chamber where a sleeping prince rest. "One day soon you'll awake and I'll be there," Said the silver hair teen looking into the glowing Crystal onto the almost femme sleeping face.

Three year's have past in Homerico its was still peace but more technology was introduced to the towns and the kingdom. But in the royal castle where a man whose has been watching over the sleeping prince for 19 year's since he was 9 year's old when the forest goddess came to him that he had a duty to look after the Sleeping prince in a crystal coffin. On the morning the men woke up to check on the prince to find the crystal flashing "can it be… he's awakening?" he approached the coffin to his amazement he saw the raven haired fairy eye's twitching.

Vincent's red eye's shot wide open as the coffin's lid flew off to the side against the wall and the prince sat up and screamed, "FATHER!" Looking around found he was in a place that was new to him or that his father kept it a secret, as looked around a huge portrait of his father stared at him "He isn't around anymore" a voice come from the other side of the coffin, the prince looked at him "W-what? How, when? …Who are you?" questioned Vincent as he examined the other fairy on the opposite side, trying to get his leg's to work he fell back down but in the arm of the silver hair fairies arms "I believe that he was your father he died fifty year's ago of a broken heart and old age… and I'm Sephiroth the forest goddess asked me to watch over you as for I was her child and it was my destiny" Sephiroth explain but Vincent put his hand on his face and started to cry.

"T-this is all his fault… No its my fault I shouldn't have trusted him" the prince sobbed the taller Fairy held him close so that he could hear the heart beats, Vincent stopped crying and once again tried to stand but with help of Sephiroth holding him up "Thank you Sephiroth, I need to see my kingdom will you stand beside me…I…just so weak at the moment that's all" said the Shy prince as he saw two aqua-green eye's looking down at him. They made their way out of the Chamber room and into the main hall leading to the throne and was greeted with a bright light "_My son you have done well, and to you young prince the world you left and entered the dream lands has change there is no king to rule the forest and it has been taken by a barren with bad intention's that will destroy my forest…but now you have awaken I'll leave you to rule the forest and have my son watch over you and I'm sorry about your Father he has a place with me in the forest" _Jenova explain and flew down to give the prince a kiss on the cheek and then her son and with that she disappeared.

"So my prince I shall take you to your room and prepare a meal for you" the tall fairy asked as he wrapped and arm around Vincent's waist "H-HEY! What do you think you are doing?" announced the Prince as he jumped out of Sephiroth's grip and fell to the ground and backed away until he hit the wall. The taller fairy sighed and walked up to the scared prince "I was getting a better hold of you so that you wouldn't fall so easily… ok my prince?" explained Sephiroth as he knelt down to help up Vincent "by the way what is your name anyway?" he asked the prince.

"My name's Vincent Valentine" he said while looking to the side trying not to make eye contact but Sephiroth just smiled at the blushing prince. Making their to the prince's room the raven haired was gently placed on his old bed that was now almost an ragged old piece of junk but still retaining its shape. "Thank you Sephiroth...I really appreciate you kindness" Vincent said while trying looking at the floor.

* * *

A/N: please tell if i need to continue i want to but i want to here it from my readers ^^ and there will be some yaoi

Vote:should there be Mpreg? they are fearies XD please


	2. Chapter 2 the begining

Continuing on from the last chapter of dark fearies…when Vincent is asked to take over the kingdom in the absences of a proper ruler…he finds that living with a dashing young men is quiet unbearable for he is still stuck in his 20s (or that what he appears to be) and slowly grows feeling for the silver head men…. Enjoy

Voting: should there be MPREG??

Sorry everyone for the late update ^^; but i have add two more paragraphs to this ^^ well thats all and thank you all for the kind reviews and adds ^^

Special thanks to:

Amon2

Voda Hijme

Mistress -Freak

For your reviews ^^

I shall continue

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS~!

Even though I wish I did =3

* * *

Dark fearies part 2

Sephiroth stared at the raven-haired prince before speaking. "I should go and get some food…I mean since you have been asleep for many years." Sephiroth slowly turned to the door with his long silver hair gusted to the side but stoped when he herded a moan from behind him. "Why is it so cold?" said the prince while holding his shoulders and shuddered from a ghost like breeze, the silver haired man cocked an eyebrow "its winter…you must have went to sleep when it was still warm" he paused while walking over to Vincent.

Vincent bowed his head lower trying to keep his emotions a secret from the taller yet young men. "Y-yeah…it was spring and father's birthday." Vincent stoped himself before he could finish when a warm body embraced him. The raven-haired prince hadn't realized that when he mentioned his father tears started to fall from his ruby red eyes and kindly returned the hug.

Sephiroth slowly pulled away to face Vincent "Vincent its alright I'm here with you until the every end" with saying those words their faces began to draw near to each other "Um…Seph-mm" light kisses interrupted Vincent in mid sentence when their bodies pressed together "sto…stop…please" came a husky voice in-between the light yet getting more passionate kisses. "Vincent I want you to be with me…to be my lover …"gently lowering the fairy prince down on the worn out pillow with little protests against the gesture of an advance movement.

"SEPHIROTH~!" Came a loud noise from behind the door and a loud thud and the doors came swinging open and there in the door way was a teenage girl with her wings spread out and her bold black haircut and a yellow headband "SO…this is where you are and…AND YOUR HIDING THE PRINCE FROM ME~!" she said running up to the now embarrassed Vincent as he pushed the young men off him.

"Yuffie…!" an angered expression plastered on Sephiroth face as he got up off the prince and put her in a head lock "what are you doing here your father clearly stated that you do not come here anymore or do you want to be punished?"

Yuffie pouted and then looked at the prince for some help "AWWWW…BUT I WANTED TO SEE HIM~!" she whined and kept on pouting while looking at raven-haired prince "um…Sephiroth can you please stop holding her like that?" he looked down while blushing after the tall fairy looked at him "ok prince Vincent…anything for you my love" he released his grip on Yuffie's head as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's torso "THANK YOU VINNY~!"

Sephiroth was slightly irritated by Yuffie's actions towards 'HIS' prince but then shook it off as he walked out the doorway "I'm getting food and some warmer clothes I'll be right back" without a reply he was gone and Vincent was left alone with a hypoactive little girl. He then placed his hand on top of the Ninja fairy "Miss Yuffie can you please stop embracing me please its not that I don't mind its just I'm not yet adjusted yet" Yuffie looked up at him into his ruby red eye's "then what about Sephiroth contact he looked like he was going to have you right there and then" with that gesture the light on his face deepened to an much more darker colour.

Vincent then looked away and struggled out of the grip that the girl had on him "I...He...what i mean is i was still half asleep when he did that" Yuffie giggled and let of of the prince and when Sephiroth walked back in with the food and warmer clothes in which Jenova had a taylor made for the prince "what happen when i was away?" as walked in and saw the redden face in the room and walked up to Vincent side and placed the clothes on the bed next to Vincent.

"Vincent did she do anything....oh and Yuffie your father is outside waiting for you" Sephiroth said as he caressed the raven-haired prince face "AWW Sephy your a real kill joy you know...Bye Vinny" walking out and wavin her hand as she exited and dissapeared out of site. Vincent attention now moved from the door to emareld eye's staring deeply into his own but another interuption accord with the sound of a growling noise. In a shock Sephiroth snapped out of his lust look and turn them to the stomach infront of him "well I guess make travel to get food wasn't a waste" he grined and brought the food to the hungry prince.

"Um...Sephiroth? can you tell me why you...you know. Do that to me?"Vincent was trying not to make eye contact with the tall silver-haired fairy, who had just sat down on the bed next to the raven-haired prince and cocked an eyebrow and just stared lustfuly into those rubies "i thought it was clear that i have affection for you and i want to make you mine...only mine" said Sephiroth as he made gestures to the open door knowing that Yuffie might still be lurking around the area and try to stay the night.

Sephiroth started to feed Vincent the worn out sheets where more interesting then the food that was being feed to him "but I'm scared..." he rised his head and looked deeply into those aquemerine eyes "I'm not going to advance unless you want to have this relationship with me" a grumbling noise started again which made Sepiroth smile as he held the fork that had the food on it "now eat or you wont be strong for the confertation that will be happening in the next wo days" with that Vincent finally gave in and was feed the food that the silver-haired man prepared earlier.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that this one is shorter I'm currently making a cosplay (Sora's kh2 default one) and I was jumping from that to this and well I have to get it done before Santa in the shopping centre goes lol…but I really hope you enjoy this one as for Yuffie she had to be there ^^

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 Its about trust

HEY!! EVERYONE~~!

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T PUT THIS UP BUT I HAVE FINISHED MY SORA COSPLAY AND HAD A PHOTOSHOOT (good time good time's -**snickers**-* I'm married to riku and incised with Roxas and currently pregnant with Riku's twin's and Kairi's my supportive lover* god I make Sora to be a whore) Anyway's I have been thinking through this story line and its going to be a 15 page fanfic (just for future ref) AND ALSO THERES GOING TO BE MPREG BUT NOT UNTIL CHAPTER 5 ((they have to work a relationship first))

AND BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED (not many hey its not famous enough XDD)

I will updated in a few days

I do not own any of the final fantasy VII characters even though I wish.

Oh yes well there's a thing can't explain just look

*_Jenova or emphasise_*Thought's

* * *

_**Dark fearies part 3**_

After Sephiroth finished feeding Vincent he put the plat down on the nightstand next the bed and began to curl his arm around the raven-hair prince's shoulders. "Vincent is there anything you want me to do for you?" in seductive husky voice which mad Vincent's face to deepened into a dark crimson across his face and turned his head down so that the Silver-head said Fairy wouldn't see.

But to the Prince's effects was not unnoticed and with a smirk he lean forward so that a ghost of warm breath blew on Vincent light pink lips and began to quiver and try to evade the attack before his life takes a turn. "S-Sephiroth please don't do this unless your willing to stay here and…" with the thought he completely stop in mid sentence moving further away from the handsome Fairy and more over to where a large window was in the room opposite to the entrance. Sephiroth raise a brow and leaned back on one hand "Vincent… I told you before I want you and don't want you to be anyone else's I want to make you mine and for me to do that I have to mark you" he said as he got up with the idea of that Vincent had not yet want that kind of contact yet (for gods sakes he only just woke up you horny beast…sorry) and decided to leave the prince for him to think "I'm sorry. My prince I'm just thinking foolish things…I think you might need to rest…" he then turns his back when he felt a hand jerk on his arm.

"PLEASE?! Don't go…I might have... a…nightmare" thinking of the words that flooded out of his mouth sounding like a two year old and latching onto the younger male he mentally face palm his head. But on the receiving end was a smirk as he gently sat back down next to Vincent "I'll stay for you but I can't promise I'll stay all the time" a low husky whisper into the prince's pixie pointed ear.

Meanwhile in the great town hall

"The time awaking has come, the stories of one day the prince for the old times will awake and take over to rule Homerico" said the man sitting in for of a maple desk and in a leather tall chair "what a insult. These are new times he wouldn't even last." He then got up from his chair and walked to his bodyguard and caressed his face. "I doubt he would even last a whole month" He then removed his hand fall the tall raven hair man (does any one know this is?) and walk towards the widow overlooking the new city and smirked "we'll just see who will win this, _my Lord."_

A few days have past and with the re-introducing of the world he left for the long slumber, Prince Vincent was getting around the city (well I'm going to call it that coz of the new buildings and it stretches out further then is use to) and the people began to get excited with a new ruler that would care for the environment and most of the ladies in the cities have come to seek his said Beauty but never made though the new and improved castle doors.

But to a dismay the raven-haired fairy was starting to think that every thing was happening to fast for the fact that Sephiroth was advancing on a relationship in which would not know what the out comes of the politics and judgements on two kings taking over the land and forest. Vincent was in the study reading one of his father's journal in which the goddess Jenova stored in an airtight room for preservation and so the notes wouldn't fade away "father…I miss you so such…I don't know if I'll be able to rule…And Sephiroth he intends of marriage I hardly know him…what should I do?" he closed the book and left the table and headed towards the window looking at the forest that was untouched but being threaten to be cut down for mining.

"VINNY~!" the doors came crashing open and Vincent was attacked with a crushing glomp and was harshly thrust to the ground below with a 'thud'. The prince slowly lifted himself up after the weight got off him "Yuffie why do you do that every time you see me?" Question the Raven-haired fairy prince but received a wide grin on the Ninja's face as she sat in the chair "because _I Love you_ Vinny" her grin slowly turned into a pout and stared at the desk in front of her seeing the journal nicely placed.

"YUFFIE!" came a loud shout and the female fairy jumped in the chair "What are you doing here… your father is here looking for you" Sephiroth walked in with a scowled on his face as he entered the and seeing Vincent on his knees and zoomed towards him to help him up (I'm sorry for the zoom I watched scrubs not too long ago) and held him close "now please before I'm the one trouble for your ignorance" he spat as his grip tighten on the prince's shoulder's. Vincent on the other hand wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into Sephiroth's chest _no it can't come this fast I have work on the relationship first I will just have make a potion soon _at the end on his thought's his muscle's tense and didn't go unnoticed by the tall silver-haired fairy.

"AWWW~! Sephy you always spoil my fun, your such a meanie" her pout got bigger and she stomped out of the room when her father came into view and greeted the prince and left dragging his daughter away and Vincent's face had deepen in colour then just the normal red now it was well know crimson colour only shown when he is embarrassed Sephiroth took this opportunity to kiss the said Prince's forehead.

"My darling lord, even though I love you and I'm loving the way your holding me but your grip is to tight and I'm starting to loose my strength to hold back" the tall silver-haired fairy whispered. With that Vincent loosened his grip and slowly back away.

"I still need some work from my Father's…and Sephiroth… can we work on a relationship instead of you jumping into marriage so quickly?" he said in a worrying voice as he was still but by three feet away in front of him, this caused Sephiroth's heart to do back flips and he took a few steps forward and embraced the raven-haired fairy.

* * *

A/N: Omg this one might get more readers lol

And did anyone notice that I sort of made it like -man in one paragraph you know like when road keeps telling Allen that she loves him XDD I'm real sorry I think I might write a -man one soon and I also have to put up my kingdom hearts ones.

Well I hope you girls/guys like this and don't worry I will be writing more chapters XD

Please review ^w^


	4. Chapter 4 Fertile?

HEY ALL…I know I've been really slow with this but…Work really gets on my nerves when comes to writing you a page for this…but I have been caught up with cosplays and work and travel . Anyways here's chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTER'S

And I need a beta reader too… I got a really bad review that was on the first chapter…you guys followed it from beginning to end? Please pm me if you are interested.

DARK FEARIES 4

Walking down the corridors of his castle. _How am I going to control my urge…Maybe I should stop running away from his embraces and let myself be with him?_ Prince Vincent walks past the library and did not notice the other he was thinking about watch him past and slowly walked out of the room and casually walk behind him.

Something amused Sephiroth as him walked three feet away from the Raven-haired prince. The fact that he was fidgeting and had a light pink hue to the tips of his ears (I know I don't put a lot of reference to the fact that they are fairies…it only shows when they are angry or use their powers) and chuckled quietly to himself. The silver-haired Fairy slowly but gently wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders, which let out a startled yelp with a startled jump.

"Sep-SEPHIROTH DON'T DO THAT!" The raven-haired prince yelled while the other was just chuckling and holding him tighter. Sephiroth buried his face in between the Prince's neck and shoulder and inhaled the sweet sent there. "My Vincent…you smell very…delicious today," He said with a slurred accent.

_Oh No, He knows…Damn it what am I going to do now? (Vincent)._ With a sigh Vincent tried to remove the arm's around his shoulder only in succeeding when the Silver-hair fairy rewrapped them around his waist. "Could it be that you are in season?" he said while removing his head from the base and to the raven-haired Prince.

"W-What! L-let go of me Sephiroth!" He wailed awhile breaking free of the silvette's grip and ran far away from the incident. Sephiroth stood in the same spot as Vincent ran down the corridor. With a slight raise of his hand to rub his chin a smirk made itself visible. "I guess I was right…he's in season and fertile" Sephiroth's smirk grew to a toothy smile as he made way in the same direction where the Raven-haired prince went.

_Oh Crap! I have to hide from Sephiroth to protect my virginity and so there's no child _As soon as Vincent turned a corner he tripped on the rug that was laying very beautifully with the Flower design of mixed colours of gold blue and green.

(Don't hate me)

"OOF!" he exhaled falling directly on is chest first knocking the wind out of him. Struggling to get up off the floor he felt a arm Snake its way around the princes waist and jerk him up catching a glance at a black formal dress jacket before everything went black.

Wow really short chapter

Ok right now you my readers are very disappointed in me for such a prolong Update but as I mentioned in the top its my cosplays an work and now boyfriends fault…

I kinda struggled with this chapter only because of to much OOCness… . I currently need to play the game again…

And as normal please review and No flames I get really upset (to the point where I want to break something/someone) ^w^;

Thanks for staying with me.


	5. Chapter 5 Princenapped?

Sorry readers for this really really late chapter! i have been real busy with cosplaying and traveling from place to place in Australia

plus the drama and other stuff that has been happening so i hope you like this chapter i also had thiis Huge Writer block...haven't been having the dream as much

But just to let you guys know that me and a friend of mine are work on a Yaoi Manga with our characters.  
Again I don't own the characters or the game

* * *

The man groaned as his eyes opened in a slow gaze. He had woken up in a unfamiliar room lined with red velvet curtains that cascaded down towards the floor, covering the room from sunlight that demanded to shine in. He sat up on the bed that looked from a celtic era, the purple velvet sheets felt soft as his head rose from the fluffy pillow. "where am I?" vincent groaned with a waking slur. He rubbed his sore cranium. His eyes scanned his surroundings noting the man sitting in the celtic era chair next to the bed. The unknown man smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well Well Well! It would seem that sleeping beauty has finally awoken from the bump on his head!" He man chuckled in a husked voice. Vincent turned his head to the voice causing his vision to blur to support himself he placed a hand onto his head groaning once again.

"where...am...I?" he said wincing at the pain whilst he spoke, opening one of his ruby eyes staring at the young blonde.  
Raising from his chair and knelled infront of the ravenette "You are beautiful more then what the painting potrade you as" smirking while running his hand through the raven hair pulling him closer. Trying not to shudder and pulling away from Rufus'es grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME!" moving further away from the blonde as he advances. Hitting the back of the beds head board in the process "I'm the Baron of what was your palace and towns...and I want your rule but to do so I must have you as mine" crawling closer to the ruby eyed prince as he tries to meld into the headboard.

"G-get away from me! I don't want any of this I just wanted to be normal!" screaming while throwing pillows at the blonde and inching his way to the side of the making his to the edge Rufus grabs onto Vincent's anckle pulling him closer while crawling over the top of him "Stop struggling its only going to cause you punishment" smirking looking into the enchanting royal ruby eyes leaning closer towards the prince's face.

Just as Rufus was about to kiss Vincent the door with another men with raven hair claring his throat "Master Shinra...sorry to interrupt you but there is a man down stairs demanding to see you" looking at the prince on the bed with a heated glare directed at Vincent "you can go Tseng..." Geting up off the prince and making his way towards the door "i'll be back before you know it Prince Vincent" Walking past Tseng and making his way down stairs.

Awaiting him in the lobby of his mansion is a tall siverette pacing infront of the lounges with his left hand to his chin with a frown as his long flowing behind him in his stride. After stopping then looking to his right to find the blonde stadning in the door way slowly making his way to the man "Sephiroth what brings you to my lovely Mansion?" he smirked. "WHERE IS HE! I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM!" Yelling at the blonde glaring at him fists shaking at his sides as a prevention from hitting the man into front of him."I don't have to slightest idea on what you are going on about Sephiroth?" smirk still in place on Rufus'es face making his way to the sky blue long lounge sitting down. Sephiroth Anger raised by a few notches forcing the man to walk forward. "Master Shinra...I Believe he's talking about the Prince upstairs in your chamber's" Said Tseng bowing at the entrance "Tseng! WHY in the world did you have to release that informantion!" Get up from his set and charges towards tseng before he could make Sephiroth punched the blonde in the fave making the man split his.

Taking off towards the stair and into Rufus'es room Finding the prince was safe and sound but chained to the bed "Vincent!"running towards the bed using some lighting powers to brake it. "Sephiroth! How do you find me" Throwing his arms around the Silverette's neck "He...was going to...do stuff to me" Barely a mumble but was audible enough to hear the taller of the two scooped him up in his arms kissing the top of his head "But im here now its ok" cuddling him closer to him walking down the stairs towards the main Entrance passing Blonde man fighting against a slim Tseng "Master...let them be" struggling to keep hold of him "NEVER I WILL HAVE HIM!" Trying harder to be release to get to the prince to have him, to keep him under him.

Walking out the doors and out into the evening air, sprouting his wings and taking flight towards the castle in it repairing stages. Vincent glancing up "Did I worry you that much?" with a blush on his face as the winds pasting through his long black locks, Sephiroth glancing down at the beautiful prince in his arms landing on the front steps of the Castle "Because i won't let anyone claim whats mine in the first place call me childish but you were mine from the time I was chosen to look after you my prrince" helping him to the pale sandstone ground. "And your in your cicle so i didn't want you to get pregnant by that snobby bastard" Smirking hooking his arm around Vincents waist pulling him along with him into the lobby "now...want me to take care of that problem for you?".

* * *

So i hope you like this Chapter i had some help at the begining then I carrieed on from there

i tried so hard to make this long but like i said before i need to dream more of this so i can get inspared

to wright AGAIN sorry for like leaving this for like 2 years i feel really bad for making you my readers in dark...i hope this makes up for it...if you want for my punishment i will draw anything from your own fics but only one picture.

thanks again for staying for this long bu next time just PM me to get my ass into gear and i will ^^;

R&R no flames please just a few pointers


	6. Chapter 6 new beginings?

Hello dear readers of mine...i know i have been neglecting this fanfic...and its been far to long. i have my reasons for why i haven't been writing and thats beacause of one nasty review i had.

i have to say i got a problem with my thinking process and it because im brain is faster then my typing so i miss a few sentances'es and my grammer isn't that great either. so i must apologize in future chapters for I'am going to try and continues this ^^

ok I don't own any of these lovely characters and the game contects as well etc etc.

* * *

chapter 7

progress to a newer start

Blushing as Vincent was lead into the main foyer in the ancient castle in which the Tall silver hair man house guarding while he slept, the arches in the door certainly looked their age while he was sleepying but also saw some improving in the cracks and decay , as they where filled and freshly paint. A hand moving toward his lower hip brought him back from being destracted from what Sephiroth had in mind for him once he was getting closer to the destination deeper in the castle.

Sephiroth seemed really calm on the outside but really on the inside he was seething, angered that someone would try to take what was rightfully his, Jenova herself had chosen him to protect the prince from any harm like a certain baron had done. Being controled by his emotions where a good thing by his books, and now he was planning that no one would try to take the black haired beauty from him, no not what he was going to do. To mark the prince for his own from now and forever, but he would have to keep a close eye on him for the challenges that might arise.

Sighing out loud shocked the prince from his own musing and to find away out of the predictment that was about to occure, Blushing a whole lot harder from the thoughts that where going wild in his mind, he didn't even notice that he had arrived in his own and with the sound of his bedroom door's lock click finally made him look ad the tall fairy and backed him to the bed until he fell flat on his back to stare up in the most captivating eyes he has ever seen in his time when he wasn't forced to sleep the most precious years that he could have spent with his father. But when looking into the bluey-green eyes he saw love and most of all to protection, Making Vincent alittle more at ease, he reached up and cup Sephiroth's face to bring it down so that both their foreheads touched.

"Vincent , the one that I have given most of my life being by your side, I just don't want to lose you , I'll never let you to be taken away or to leave my sight, i'll always protect you from the most dangerous of predictments that you won't be able to get out for yourself, that won't hurt your pride, I have always admired you from your prison of a dreamless sleep. I am only saying these things so that you can trust me and because i truly love you" in a low calm but seductive voice with the smoothness that came with a breathy tone. Moving so that he's was entire body was just hovering over the more linthe frame blow him. Looking into the raven hair prince's eyes to see if there was any sigh of him to back off and just talk this threw, but he knew deep down that what he had started can't be stopped once he had started it. But when he was looking, he didn't see rejection or displease but instead he saw acceptance, kindance and most of all the love that he had been wanting to see in this beauties eye's since the first time he had ever accepted the role of gaurdian and protecter.

All he could do was lean close until his lip found those warm slightly moist lips from where the prince had been bitting and licking while Sephiroth had told him about his confession, feeling a tuge in his tunic and leaning more in as Vincent was pulling him in for a my soul searching kiss. After what seemed like an hour was more then just two minute Sephiroth looked down into those glitting rubies half lidded seeming like it was just for you.

"Sephiroth. You have been so sweet to me since my awaking and even went out of your way to save me. this make's me happy and really nervous" glancing to the side in where in where a tablet sat with his father's potrait sat smirking warmly to the Fairy that had uses their art of magic to capture the authority that he has held he was born, but he also rememebered that when he was growing up that he had little to no contact with anyone in the castle. Sighing lowly then feeling a hand guide his face porcline like skin to look at the handsome fairy above him "But my saviour I have little to no knowledge on courting... my father never let anyone to close or have a decent conversation with anyone in the castle" glancing side to side nervousily then landing on Sephiroth's calm yet happy face with the hit of love.

Taking the lead and pulling the silverette into another kiss but this one being shy and virgin toward the tall of the two. Smirking into the loving embrace and deeping it making the prince under him yelp making him jump, making their bodies closer and rubbing a certain part of their anatomy that was slowly coming into play. A groan is what broke the intense kiss, looking up and seeing the lust glittering in the corner of those green-blue's is what made the smaller male of the two to whimper. A light chuckle and their positions were change with Vincent sitting on Sephiroths pelvis and looking down. Face ablazed with the most redest of color anyone has seen, Only the prince above him would pull that face was the most modest and yet really cute.

Still in the new posistion but still in control, sliding his hands up along the slim waist to rib cage making Vincents wings and shoulders shudder causing a breathy gasp from above to stop this movement, glancing up and smirking at seeing the needy look that was displayed for him to see.

"Vincent, tell me what you want me to do this very moment" chuckling with a heated breathas he was leaning up into the fairy prince's neck causing a whine to escape from that lushes smooth yet thin lips. Looking though hooded lids panting a little with whimpering inbetween as he didn't want to vocie what he wants done to him, leaning down and trying to kiss the taller fairy but was stoped when a hand was place on his chest.

"Vincent. i want to hear your lovely voice?" said Sephiroth smirking with smuggness glowing in his eyes, leaning back and looking away Vincent mumble under his breath hoping that the other could hear him, but instead got a squeeze in which made him jump thus making more friction between the two another slight jump making the matress creek a bit.

This time looking down Vincent tried to sum up the courage to let the other know of his desire's to be taken but there was one still in the forefront of his mind, Pride as a prince,he has been taught and groomed for the suited life of royalty.

But instead Vincent could care less and leaned down and whispered into the Silvirette pointed ear with husk mixed in his voice.

"Nothing would please me more than for you to ravish me like I was you love slave" sitting back up while in the midist of removing his decreative royal tunic with embroded beaded patterns of jade's and reds of circle motions. Saying sephiroth was stunned would be an understatment, more so he was beyond the point of loosing his stotic compision. Helping to remove the tunic and leaning up and started kissing the prince's neck to chest.

Sephiroths hands slid inbetween the two of them so that it could get to destination in which would cause the Prince be nothing but to bow to him this very night, when said hand moved the half hardening heated spot and undid the drawstring and button in the baige pants, the other moaned trying to get more contact to his need that was weeping an surely leave a stain if not washed right after the activity that was about to occure.

* * *

I know i know im sorry for doing th

is but its only until i hav enough courge to actually write out the rest.

i'll add on the rest after i have typed it out and such soo yeah... im not even sure if my readers are still reading... but i will be revising the previous chapters and fixing them up with the aid of my dear lovely friend as she love's proof reading and such.

im trying to be more desriptive with typing and i will be putting it up on AOOO if you can guess and it'll be under bizzarharleyquinn ^^

thank you to those who stayed with me ^^;

R&R


End file.
